


Wild Wolves

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex in the woods, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: Sif and Farkas go for a run under the full moons, and after their night of fun, they have even more ...
Relationships: Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Farkas, Farkas/Original Female Nord Character(s) (Elder Scrolls), Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Farkas
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949518
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Wild Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 13: Outdoor sex

The light of the full moons shone over the undulating fields outside of Whiterun, its timing no coincidence with the unsettled feeling in my chest, the tightness that only one thing would satisfy. I stood stock still near the stables, every muscle tense as I took in a deep breath, the unique scent of a Skyrim night filling my nostrils. The wind rustled in the distant trees, beckoning to me to heed the wild call within my heart.

And I would answer.

Slipping over the plains, I made sure I was a safe distance from Whiterun before I gave in, submitting to the beast blood within me and allowing the wolf to take over. The transformation wasn’t quite as painful or intense as the first time – none would ever be – but it wasn’t pain free all the same. Still, after the fangs grew in and the fur sprouted and the bones lengthened and changed shape, everything felt as if it _settled_ , like this was just how the world was supposed to be, at least for the night.

A howl ripped from my throat before I lowered myself to the ground and broke into a run. Another, corresponding howl sounded from a distance, and I changed the angle of my run into an intercepting course that would have us meet. Somebody else had already shifted and was prowling the hold – one of my brothers or sisters most likely – and I would see who it was. Sure enough, as I drew near, the scent was unmistakable, and as we met, noses sniffing and tails wagging, my heart sang for who it was.

_Farkas_.

I licked his nose and then bounded off into the night, my shield-brother leaping after me to follow. We tracked south for a while, roaming in the forests that bordered Whiterun and Falkreath, not even hunting anything, just reveling in the smells and the feel of the woods in the night. All werewolves were painted as monsters out for blood who would attack anything and everything that came onto their path or got in their way. For the mindless ones, that was true, but for us, those whose gift came directly from Hircine, it was a far different story. Our minds became, perhaps, a little more primitive as it adjusted to take in all the extra information that assaulted us, but we were still us at the core. Indeed, as Farkas and I roamed, we frolicked and played, pouncing on one another and playfully nipping and nuzzling. As the sun began to rise and the urge to stay a wolf began to wane, it was replaced by another urge entirely, but one just as primitive.

The sun had just broken the horizon over Lake Ilinalta as we shifted back to our human form, groaning through the transformation that left us sore as the muscles and bones rearranged themselves back into their normal shapes and positions. Once it had passed, however, I glanced over at Farkas, seeing the hunger still shining in his eyes. We were naked, without weapons, but in the quiet of the morning that didn’t matter.

Almost in unison, we pounced on each other, all grappling hands and gnashing teeth as our appetites took over. After spending a night as a wolf, our more base instincts laid closer to the surface than they normally did, and we wasted no time giving in to what we both wanted. The exact sequence of events that led to me on my hands and knees, Farkas behind me, I couldn’t quite say. It was all a bit hazy. But as the cool morning mist still clung to the woods around us, he slowly slid inside me with a growl. His large hands, rough and calloused from training and battle, gripped my hips as he ground further into me, teeth grazing my shoulder as he loomed over top of my body. I mewled and wiggled against him, eagre for him to go _faster, deeper, harder,_ but he sank his teeth into my shoulder as he growled louder. He always got more dominant during the full moon phase, when his wolf lingered near the surface, and I whimpered as I submitted, allowing him to go at the pace he desired.

The torturously slow drag in and out was as lazy as the day that dawned over Skyrim. I closed my eyes, oblivious to the forest surrounding us, focused only on his hardened length as he pushed inside me and buried himself to the hilt once more. Releasing the grip he had on my hips with one of his hands, he reached up to run his fingers over my taut nipple, catching it and tugging slightly in a way that sent a jolt of pleasure straight to my pulsing bud. Still he maintained a slow and careful pace, increasing it only in small increments. Between his growls and my mewls, it must have sounded like two animals rutting in heat to any unsuspecting hunter or bandit that prowled out near the lake.

If anyone ventured near, however, I neither heard nor smelled them. Not that I was focusing on much besides Farkas’ hands on me and his length inside me. His thrusts became hard and deep, the lewd sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoing across the lake. I could feel his voice rumble in his chest against my back and he groaned my name in my ear. “Sif …”

Though we no longer had the form of wolves, we might as well have been for how he took me, hard and deep and rough against the soft grasses of the shore. My arms eventually gave out and I went down to my elbows, my head leaning against the ground as he followed me, his pace not slowing now that he’d finally sped it up. My bud throbbed between my legs and I reached down to satisfy the ache, but Farkas batted away my hand. I whined, but he didn’t leave me wanting, replacing my hand with his. “Farkas,” I gasped, feeling my thighs tremble as he fucked me into Oblivion.

“Come for me, Sif, and don’t hold back. I want to hear you scream.”

His command thrilled through me, pushing me ever closer to that edge. And between his now frenetic pace and the motions of his fingers and the rumble of his voice, he soon tossed me over. My body tensed all at once and for a moment my vision spotted as it washed over me. We were a well-established couple who’d had many a go at it between the sheets – and outside of them – though we so rarely indulged in outside ventures. As a result, I didn’t feel half bad as I took his direction literally and let out a shout.

_FUS!_

Farkas’ motions stuttered behind me as a low moan tore through him, his own end upon him as he emptied himself inside me. Neither of us moved for several long minutes, trying to catch our breath as we came back fully to our senses. He chuckled as he slipped out of me, noting, “Well that’s a first. Never made a Dragonborn shout before.”

I barked in laughter as I turned around and gave him a kiss. “First time for everything, then.”

He returned it sweetly, reaching up to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear. “Now … how are we getting back to Whiterun naked?”

Snorting, I told him, “I have a house not far from here, I’m sure I have something pilfered in your size.”

I rose from the ground to lead the way and as he stood to follow me, he asked, “You have a house out here? How did you get that?”

I shrugged. “Did a favour for the Jarl of Falkreath. It’s just a small house for now, but I have plans for something bigger.”

Farkas followed behind me with nary another question, trusting me as I led him up to the little plot of land I’d been granted and the one-room house I’d built so far. I had stakes set out for the rest of it, but for now it was serviceable. As I fished out a hidden key from a knotted stump and unlocked the door, he asked, “So if you have a place this close, why didn’t we just come here before we …”

“For Talos’ sake, you _jumped_ me, I didn’t have time to tell you!”

“Hmm,” he grunted, “this is true.” He stayed quiet for a moment as he stepped in behind me, standing in the doorway as I made a beeline for a nearby chest and started to rummage through it. As I began to pull out some articles of clothing that I hoped would fit him, he commented, “Next time I’ll have to remember. A bed will be more comfortable.”

Chuckling, I asked, “What, regretting our little tryst in the woods?”

“My knees are.”

My shoulders shook as I tried unsuccessfully to suppress the laughter, instead tossing him the clothes I’d found and told him, “If we leave now, we should make it to Whiterun at a decent enough time.”

Humming in agreement, he noted as he pulled on the set of trousers, “I hope we have time for a trip out to Dawnstar after we get breakfast.”

“Oh? What’s in Dawnstar?”

He blushed, flushing a pretty shade of red as he admitted, “That’s where I was when I shifted … my equipment is there.”

The small cabin echoed with the howl of laughter.


End file.
